1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing port provisions for IDLC or xDSL subscribers provided at network elements in a network management system, and more particularly to a method for high-speed registration of subscribers in a network management system by utilizing profile provision, in which provisions are processed by a batch job, an example set (ES) is established and constructed as a profile including the same unit/port information through a batch job, and the ES is automatically copied from the memory when corresponding information is transferred to a network element (NE), so that a plurality of subscribers can be set up without the burden of traffic by one-time transfer of information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a network management system (NMS) is a system including a series of elements, which copes with disruption of or deterioration of performance of a network, so as to maximize the efficiency of the network, and enables the network to operate stably, thereby providing an uninterrupted service for users of the network. The network management system collects and analyzes real time status, trouble, construction, statistical data, etc., reported from network elements (NEs) constituting a network, instantly reports abnormal status of any NE to an operator of the network, copes with the abnormal status, and provides the operator with information required in analyzing a current state of the network or establishing a future scheme for the network, based on the collected data. Further, the NEs correspond to various equipment or assemblies of equipment, intelligent transmitting systems or exchanger systems, which constitute the network. The network management system synthetically controls network elements which are different according to equipment, areas, and characteristics, thereby constructing a consistent system of managing, maintaining, and repairing the network. Especially, the network management system analyzes circuits in a traffic bottleneck state, thereby supporting an establishment of the best network design. Of course, the operator does not input the commands through the craft interface terminal (CIT) but must input the commands by means of a mouse or keyboard in a window environment. However, the operator cannot avoid the set-up labor at all.